


Lunch date

by DarthWriter



Series: A long way toward making you mine [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthWriter/pseuds/DarthWriter
Summary: Tony really really wants to take Steve out for lunch.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: A long way toward making you mine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898233
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Lunch date

Steve heard a noise. There seemed to be a commotion outside. Everyone was gathering at the entrance.

He was curious.

He looked at his board and realized he hadn't finished a quarter of what he had planned to do today. He had been distracted and now he was painfully behind schedule. He really didn't need another distraction but he was _curious._

He left the empty small open space that had become his office and paced silently to the entrance. There was a little crowd, mostly the people who worked in this floor, for him, but also people from other departments and even people from the senior management floor—Yes, there had been a lot of changes at SHIELD since the success of The Avengers and Steve had now an entire floor dedicated to his series, plus about a dozen of people working (only) for him. Writers, drawing artists, designers, colorists, painters, assistants... Well, let's say SHIELD were doing fine, and him too.

Even Coulson was there, although he had other responsibilities now than just motherhenning Steve, and Maria Hill, who seemed to be in an animated discussion with—Steve walked closer to get a better look—a certain... _Tony Stark_.

Fuck no, he _didn't!_

Steve sighed. There had only been a few weeks since the party... but it was bound to happen, one way or another, he reckoned. Tony had always wanted to visit Steve's work place and get involved in his job, he knew that much. All those years he had kept away, respecting Steve's wish and privacy, but now that he had acquired the boyfriend's status, there was absolutely no way he was gonna stay away and refrain from coming here and humiliating Steve in front of his co-workers. He should have known better and see it coming. He just—didn't expect it so early. 

Anyway, Tony was here and he couldn't really see his face yet but he recognized his charming demeanor and his confident voice. He was dressed casually but smart and very recognizable. Steve felt his heart racing. He was annoyed, he wouldn't lie, but there was also a small part of him that relished in feeling the butterflies flutter in his stomach. He repressed a grin.

He vaguely heard Tony's smug voice apologizing. "I'm just here to see my boyfriend. Steve Rogers. He's my boyfriend. I'm Steve's boyfriend." He let escape a chuckle before frowning again and tried to walk away from here before something bad happened. Too late... His eyes met Tony's and for a split second, they locked into each other, drawn to each other like magnets. And Steve's heart skipped and clenched and he might have parted his lips but he would not admit that. He ignored the wave of warmth flushing down his body and pouted.

"There you are." Tony said while walking in his direction. There was so much tenderness in his voice it hurt.

"What are you doing here?" Steve frowned in annoyance. 

Tony ignored him and crossed the room so fast Steve was caught off guard. He didn't even react when Tony caught his head with his two callused hands and pulled him in for a kiss. He only realized what was happening the moment he felt his breath on his mouth and the soft touch of his coffee-tasting lips.

There it was, the most humiliating thing that Tony could ever do to Steve in front of his co-workers. He stumbled, feeling hot and red as a beetroot, Everyone was as startled as Steve had been however and they could only hear a few embarrassed chuckles around them before everyone got back to what they were supposed to do, being work, lunch break or simply get out of their way.

Steve almost moaned into Tony's mouth at first, his feelings and his body going suddenly haywire, before he grumbled and pushed his lover away with a furious glare.

"I hate you." He growled.

Tony laughed, proud of his little stunt. "No, you don't." He shrugged, knowing perfectly how irresistibly cute he was and how Steve had never been able to resist his charms anyway. 

"No, I don't..." Steve whispered reluctantly, averting his eyes. "Seriously, though." He asked, sounding calmer. "What are you doing here?"

Tony grinned proudly. "Lunch date."

Steve stepped back and crossed his arms on his chest. He tapped his foot on the floor, frowning at him. "We didn't plan any lunch date." 

Tony gave him an innocent smile, although his eyes glinted with mischievousness. He looked at his watch. "Well, it's time for lunch..."

"And I _don't_ have time for lunch." Steve snapped and span on his heels angrily, to make a statement. 

Tony laughed. "Why are you so angry?" He asked innocently. He knew, though, very well, how Steve would react to his impromptu visit. "Surely you didn't think I wouldn't jump on the first opportunity I had to visit your workplace... I've wanted to come here for _years."_

Steve sighed resignedly. He knew that. "I can't really give you a tour right now, you know."

"That's alright." Tony said from behind. "Maria just gave me one. She's pretty nice. I can feel a connection already. I'm sure we'll be best friends by the time I come here again." Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head, even without watching him he could tell Tony was purposely riling him up. "I haven't seen your office though..." He added sensually, voice a little less confident, a little more manipulative.

Steve turned his head back and stared at him, just enough to see the sheepish smile on his lips. "Fine! You've got five minutes."

Tony was ecstatic when Steve pushed the door leading to the open space where Steve worked with his assistants. Fortunately they were alone right now, everyone else being on a break.

The office wasn't as fancy as the art studio in the Tower but it was practical, ergonomic and filled with books and items they could use as reference. The wall at the back of the room was completely hidden by huge shelves and book cases that went up to the ceiling, filled with all kinds of things, from figurine to pictures, to paint, to comic books. The other walls were covered with posters of the Avengers, of course, and a few personal pictures that Steve had brought but only he knew the significance of them.

It was _his_ office. Even if he shared it.

Tony looked around, eyes filled with wonders. He was smiling and this time it really was innocent. His eyes darted all around the room, marveling at everything, and he made a beeline for Steve's desk, as if he already knew, instinctively, that it was there that Steve worked. Steve's heart clenched. Tony probably did know, because he knew Steve and because he had always been observant and surely he had noticed that even if it wasn't the biggest working area, it was the one with the best lighting. It shouldn't surprise him anymore that Tony knew him so well, but it did and his insides were fluttering at the thought. 

Tony poked at the few things lying around on his desk, obviously knowing they were Steve's. He touched them with so much respect and delicacy that Steve felt a surge of affection overwhelming him. He kept looking silently, staring at the future boards of the Avengers—at Steve's work—with admiration and genuine curiosity and then he turned around slowly, smile soft on his lips, happiness on his face. "This is where you work, right?" He asked but it sounded more like a statement than a question. "I love this place..." He added, voice faltering a little. There was no provocation in his tone anymore. "I wish I could have seen it before the new premises, though." He said, sounding a little regretful. "The very beginning... When SHIELD was just a bunch of amateurs with creative minds and bold ideas."

Steve parted his lips apologetically. He felt guilty. If Tony had never come here, it probably was because of him. He would have visited the place way before if it hadn't been for Steve, knowing Tony, even if Steve had never worked there. Tony had been a fanboy way before the Avengers and Captain America became a thing. Way before they even knew each other...

Steve walked to him slowly, reaching a comforting hand to his shoulder. Meaning to, at least, because Tony caught his wrist before he could touch him and pulled on his arm. Steve stumbled and swiveled on his feet with the movement, Tony pushed him against the desk. Steve's rear bumped into it and jostled everything that was on it. He had no idea what was happening to him except that Tony's hand was holding the back of his head, a firm and manly grip on the nape of his neck, his other hand was pinning Steve's on the desk. This time the kiss was desperate and brutal, warming Steve's body in all the right places. He wished he was stronger and he wished he could have prevented this but the only thing he was capable of was shamelessly moan into his boyfriend's mouth, body shivering against the immovable bulk of him, reacting too strongly to the carnal desire that transpired from him.

Tony let go of him, hands sliding down along Steve's shivering body. Steve looked at him hazily, still taken aback, and although he knew he shouldn't do it, his body seemed to lean into his boyfriend, asking for more. 

Tony put a strong hand on his shoulder, steadying him, and then he kissed him again. Softly, this time. Lovingly. Steve moaned again, hands frozen in the air, useless and confused.

This was _bad._ Real' bad. And he was already hard.

Tony's eyes opened and glimmered. He smiled, like someone up to no good. "I'm so happy to be here," he muttered softly, voice sounding a little too husky for Steve's own good, "finally..."

Steve's heart skipped a beat. He lifted his eyes to him, almost imploring. He was aiming for apologetic but his body didn't seem to agree with his mind. It was already a furnace in Tony's hands and Steve's brain hadn't much say in his actions anymore.

Tony kissed him again and grabbed his two wrists before leading Steve away from the desk and pushing him backward against the back wall. Steve's back bumped into the shelves and he felt paralyzed against Tony's ruthless determination. The glint in his eyes was feral and Steve was drawn to him, powerless. 

"Tony, no..." He whispered unconvincingly. 

"Oh yes." Tony rasped, mouth already reaching for Steve's neck. Steve shivered. His cock jolted in his pants, he was almost dripping already. His entire body was burning. Tony wasn't fair at all. They hadn't seen each other for four days at least. 

Tony pushed him against the shelves and ground into him, eager and hungry. He was probably hard too but Steve couldn't really feel it with the fireworks happening in his own pants. He was just trying to keep a clear mind. 

"We can't do this here!" He protested, showing but very little resistance to Tony. "It's wron—"

Tony had a very pleasurable way of cutting him short and then he sighed into Steve's mouth. "And yet, it feels so right," he muttered, eyes hazy but intense on him.

"People could come in." 

"I've locked the door."

"You have?" Steve croaked out, eyes curious, looking up and searching Tony's. Tony pushed into him again, grinding and making Steve gasp. Steve wondered why he kept struggling. He knew he would succumb in the end. He always had and Tony was attacking him, pinning him against the wall, leaving no chance for Steve to escape. Not that he wanted to. He just... He just didn't want to do this at work. "They'll know what we're doing."

Tony grazed the skin of his neck with his teeth, making Steve forget about everything else for a minute. "Of course they will," he said, lips curled into a smile against his skin. "That's why it's fun!"

Steve frowned and pouted, the last thing he wanted was for the entire floor to know he had shagged his boyfriend during his lunch break at the office, just a matter of principle. But Tony straightened up, both hands clutched on the shelves on each side of Steve's head, imprisoning him. His eyes stared intensely into Steve's and his smile was dangerous. Steve's heart skipped a beat. He looked away, focusing on the manly shape of his jaw and the wet pink of his bottom lip. Mostly he tried to avoid the intensity in Tony's eyes but he kept being drawn to them. He unconsciously slipped his hands on each side of him, underneath his jacket, and curled his arms around his waist. His brain wanted Tony to leave but the rest of his person wanted something else entirely. He was conflicted. And hard. And unable to think straight anyway. He repressed a whine.

Tony smiled and breathed out, blowing warm and seductive air onto Steve's lips. "Rogers..." He slurred. "It's cute that you still think you can say no to me." Tony's eyes were hungry, lust pooling in them. His mouth was dangerously close, lips lifting just enough to show his teeth. His hands caged Steve while his body pressed against his, grinding, trying to find a place between Steve's legs. Steve had no chance. His boyfriend started nuzzling into his neck, sniffing him like a dog. He nibbled and bit, following the trail of his tense muscles down to his collarbone.

"Ton—" Steve attempted, but Tony dropped on his knees, face buried in the fabric of Steve's clothes.

"I've been dreaming of doing this for so fucking long." He whispered in a shuddering sigh.

Steve barely had the time to understand what was happening that his boyfriend was already fiddling with his jeans. "Oh fu—shit!" Steve choked out in a long plaintive sigh. His cock was already jolting out of his underwear and his legs were shaking. He threw his hands back, grabbing the bookcases behind him in a desperate motion, trying to keep himself steady as his knees were faltering. Tony's breath was warm on his cock and Steve could hear him moan and salivate in anticipation. He pulled his jeans down with an urgency that felt dizzying. Steve was breathing hard, trying to stay focus but his mind was already wandering away to leave place to sheer desire. How had he thought he could ever say no to Tony? He just growled and whined with want.

Tony started with his balls first, licking them and rolling his tongue around them, catching them into his mouth. His hands were clutching his hips as if his life depended on it. The moist warmth of his mouth gave Steve's shivers down his spine. He gasped and started panting hard, his lungs were almost hurting him. Then Tony grabbed the bottom of his shaft with his jaw, teeth grazing and scratching the skin. He pressed them harder into the skin, purposely hurting him, and Steve let out a plaintive cry. Pain rushing to his brain and mingling with pleasure and desire. He wanted, so fucking much, and started giving thrusts with his hips, seeking more of Tony's mouth.

Tony's rasp and mellow tongue obliged and licked up to tip of his cock, leaving a trail of saliva along his shaft. He grazed at the stretched skin underneath before swallowing the head. Again he played with his teeth and rolled his tongue around and moaned around Steve's cock, teasing him until his mind went blank. Steve's body was shaking, frozen in pleasure, incapable of focusing on anything else, otherwise he would have noticed maybe that his boyfriend was as desperate and wanting as he was the moment. He just closed his eyes and let himself relish in the pleasure. He whined and panted and his chest was heaving, and his knees were buckling, and his grip on the bookcases was so strong he almost dented them. 

Tony hummed and vibrated as he swallowed him down to the hilt. Steve heard, with delight, the guttural sound Tony made as he swallowed. The head of his cock had passed his throat and he pushed further, staying there. Tony shuddered and his grip on Steve's hips loosened before he finally pulled away, caressing Steve's shaft with his lips and his tongue. He stared up at Steve. His eyes were hazy and grateful and a single, discreet tear was dripping down his cheek.

Steve's mind went crazy. He whimpered and grabbed his boyfriend's head with his two hands, tangling his fingers in his hair. He ruffled and grabbed and pulled while Tony's lips were sliding up and down his cock. Tony was the one holding to the bookshelves behind them now and Steve tightened his grip and thrust into his mouth while pushing onto his head, further and further until he penetrated his throat again and Tony lost balance and whimpered as he gagged on his cock. That was Steve's cue. It was his turn to give the rhythm now and he fucked hard into his boyfriend's mouth, wrecking his throat with a desperate rage, pushing further and further and staying there until his boyfriend couldn't breathe anymore. Tony moaned and cried maybe. He vibrated around his cock and shivered as each thrust made his knees slide back on the floor. Steve accelerated using his boyfriend's mouth to find release. He knew Tony was enjoying himself, because he knew his boyfriend. Tony liked being roughed up and Steve liked... pleasing Tony. And he was so close now.

Steve growled as he came, spurting long strands of cum in Tony's throat. Tony eyes were plunged into Steve's, wet and shiny, and silent. He swallowed everything without protest and licked cravingly one last time before he let the used up cock slip out of his mouth. Steve was still shaking and panting and trying to catch his breath. Tony was on his knees, eyes hazy and lewd but passive. He looked debauched and Steve's half-hard cock jolted at the sight of him. He ran a hand in his damp hair and pulled on it a little. They were tousled, his clothes disheveled. Tony turned and tilted his head slightly, nuzzling into Steve's hand, brushing the tip of his nose against his wrist while humming softly. The urgency from before was gone, although he was still rock hard in his pants. They were both in a daze, happy and fulfilled. Steve ran his thumb down his cheek and brushed his lips, opening his mouth a little. Tony let him and caught his thumb into his mouth, sucking on it.

Steve was still leaning against the shelves, out of breath, lungs hurting, back hurting. He was desperately trying to steady his breathing. Tony was out of breath too and horny and he kept nuzzling against, showing no intention to move from his kneeling position.

Steve cupped his jaw and brush his thumb on his cheek. "Let me catch my breath, baby," he rasped, "and then I'll return the favor."

Tony whined against his hand, head leaning into him. "I don't want you to." He croaked out.

"What do you want then?" 

"Let me take you out to lunch." He whispered. His voice sounded broken and hoarse with Steve's previous treatment.

The answer was so unexpected Steve was unsettled for a moment. "But you're hard." He mumbled, not feeling comfortable with leaving Tony in that state and walking out of the room, with everyone staring at them. "And I can't let you get out of here while looking like this." He ran a hand in his hair, trying to make it behave.

Tony straightened up and looked up at him, eyes intent. His smile was mischievous. "And I fully intend to get out of here looking like this and I do hope people will know exactly what we've done. And I wished you'd come onto my face and into my hair, so everyone would know how much of a slut I am. And they'll know that I belong to you, and that I'm your bitch. I want you to mark me and tattoo "property of Steve Rogers" on my face..."

Steve huffed out a surprised laugh. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Yeah..." Tony admitted while hugging Steve's waist. "Have lunch with me."

Steve ruffled his hair again. "I can't." He sighed regretfully. While he was slowly getting his back his consciousness, his eyes wandering to the unfinished board that was due two days ago and he felt a pang in his chest.

"Please?" Tony begged, voice so soft and manipulative.

"I _can't,_ Tony. It's way past lunch break now, anyway. It's too late."

Tony laughed and looked up into his eyes. "Seriously?" 

Steve's confidence wavered as the post-orgasmic daze started to ebb away. The intensity in Tony's eyes was unsettling. "I'm really busy today," he muttered while brushing a loving hand on his boyfriend's face, "I told you so." Tony pouted and he looked unfairly cute with his disheveled look. His eyes were still red and shiny, his voice was wrecked and his lips were swollen. "I don't have time to get out for lunch, especially now..."

Tony finally got up on his feet. He was probably still half-hard, judging from the bump in his skinny jeans. "I'm taking you out to lunch." He said in a very serious tone, not taking no for an answer. 

Steve dropped his head on his chest and grabbed the lapels of his jacket. He buried his head onto his shirt. "I can't, babe." He whined. "I really can't."

"Yes, you can. Surely you can take two hours to have lunch with your boyfriend."

"Actually no. I'm not my own boss. I have a deadline and I'm already behind schedule." 

Tony grabbed his face in his hand and made him look up. "One hour, that's all I'm asking. We haven't seen each other in four days and I'm leaving tomorrow for Germany."

"Why didn't you call?" Steve whined. "I can't this week. I really can't. I—"

"I'm pretty sure they can survive one hour without you. I would even bet they could survive for a whole afternoon."

Steve chuckled and snuggled against his boyfriend's tight chest. "Tony..." He whined plaintively. 

"Fine!" Tony snapped resignedly. His eyes were still determined though. Weirdly determined. 

Tony disentangled himself from Steve's embrace and turned around adamantly, walking away from him. "Where are you going?" Steve asked hurriedly, sounding a little wary.

"Visit my good friend Nick Fury." Tony replied nonchalantly, without looking at Steve. "Let's see how much an afternoon with Steve Rogers is worth." Steve felt the blood leave his face in an instant. His heart started racing. "I'll buy the company if I have to." He wasn't really going to see Fury in that state, was he?

Steve felt a shiver run down his spine. The tone of Tony's voice was icy and he wasn't sure how far Tony was ready to go, neither if he really meant it. But he was pretty sure of what his boyfriend was capable of and he had absolutely no wish for him to negotiate his lunch breaks with his boss. At best, he would die of embarrassment. He wouldn't even dare think about the worst case scenario.

"You're not gonna do that." He choked out, voice faltering. 

Tony had already open the door, hand resting on the frame. He turned his head back and stared at Steve, a mischievous smile spreading on his face. "Watch me." He whispered. 

Steve felt suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of despair. He dropped his head in his hands as a cold shiver ran up his body. "Tony, wait!" He shouted. 

His boyfriend walked back inside the office, smile victorious. He still looked shamelessly debauched. He leant against the wall and crossed his arms in silence.

"I literally hate you right now, you know?" Steve blurted, still hiding his embarrassed face into his hand.

Tony laughed and rolled his eyes. His grin was nauseatingly victorious.

"Why do you keep tormenting me?" Steve complained. "What did I do to deserve that kind of embarrassment?"

Tony walked to him and grabbed his hand. He tugged on it. "Come on, Rogers. Put on your clothes and let's get out. I'm sure you're hungry."

Steve mumbled as a protest. 

"Your fans can wait. Your boyfriend's Tony Stark, babe, and Tony Stark always comes first. They'll have to get used to it 'cause you're taking the afternoon off, end of." He looked into Steve's eyes, drawing him in against his will. "And you'll have all the time in the world to return the favor before I leave for Germany." He added with a kinky smile, tongue slipping out of his mouth and licking his bottom lip slowly. 

When will he ever understand that you can't say no to Tony Stark?


End file.
